Super Mario Academy
by NeoWolfe
Summary: They say strange things can happen at SuperStar Academy. but then again, its high school - lots of weird stuff happens in there. and young Mario. J. Mario is going to learn the hard way as he tries to survive the nightmare that is known as freshmen year, along with making new friends and even enemies. but even then..this is not your typical highschool story..(SYOC Closed!)
1. Oc Registration Form (Closed)

**Disclaimer:Mario is owned by Nintendo**

 **Rules**

 **(read the author note below please!)**

 **Only 2-3 ocs max per person!**

 **All ships not final**

 **Crosses from different fandoms will be allowed (Ex: Pikachu as your species or having a keyblade . you can be a freakin Nightfury if you wanted to)**

* * *

 _Dear Young Sir/and or Ma'am_

 _You have been invited to attend the prestigious Superstar Academy this year. Known for not only for teaching young royalty and heroes, but also letting students make their own decisions and learn independence , while they learn and become upstanding young men and women. however, anyone is welcomed to our doors, should they pass the entrance exam. please,complete the form below to finish your registration._

 _ **Full Name:**_

 _ **Nickname?** (optional)_

 _ **Age:** (14-18)_

 _ **Grade:** (9th-12th)_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Casual Attire(1):**_

 _ **Casual Attire(2)** -For special events outside of school grounds,EX: the Training Camp ,School Games, School Picnic_

 _ **Fall/Winter Attire:**_

 ** _Formal Attire:_**

 ** _Background:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Likes:_**

 ** _Dislikes:_**

 ** _Hobbies:_**

 ** _Crush?_** _(Optional)_

 ** _Optional Classes:_** _(Choices include Music,Art,Technology and Robotics,Home Etc,Drama,Woodshop,and Creative Writing. please choose 2)_

 ** _Clubs:_** _(Choices include Superstrikers/Soccer,Football,Baseball,Art,Kart,Tennis,Dance,Gaming,Journalist,Drama,Gardening,Robotics,Cooking, Choir_ _,and Cheerleading. please choose 2)_

 ** _Dreams:_**

 ** _Fears:_**

 ** _Fatal Flaw:_**

 ** _Weapon?_** _(optional)_

 ** _Powers?_** _(optional)_

 ** _Elemental Affinity:_** _(Includes Fire,Water,Wood/Plant,Void/Wind,Rock,Ice,Metal,Light,and Darkness. Maximum 2)_

 ** _Hero or Villain_** _(Neutral is an option)_

 _After you have completed the form ,please send it back. we are looking forward to seeing you this year._

 _Sincerely, Merlon -Headmaster of SuperStar Academy_

 _P.S: There are many dangers hidden in our beloved school..will you be ready to stand up to them..?_

* * *

 _ **Hey, Guys! Its Neo here! and just want welcome you to Super Mario Academy!**_

 ** _Your probably thinking: A super Mario highschool story? why another one of those?_**

 _ **I do want to mention, this will not be your average slice of life Mario highschool AU- there's an actual plot later on**_

 _ **As seen above, there will be a limit on ocs . you can submit at most 2 to 3 characters. I at least plan to have maybe 20 to 30 ocs in this fic, not sure if I count my own yet..and seniors will be graduating at the end of the story. Mario and co will be freshmen, and trust me , freshmen will be more involved the plot later on, but don't ya'll start going around picking freshmen age group! the other grades will be just as important too and all will be involved in the plot, no matter what!**_

 _ **And not everyone can be a hero too! no matter what, everyone will be involved in the plot, be they hero or not, but we still need to have villains!**_

 _ **also not all crushes will be final,some will fade away as the plot carries on and some may not be as important as others ( such as Mario/Peach or Luigi/Daisy) or will probably stay a crush for the duration of the fic (such as any on the main characters,like the koopalings).I sorta planned this out as a saga and this may be the first installment if this goes well..so any crushes and romance will be downplayed till later stories.. I want this to be a story of friendship,wacky school mishaps, and kids just being kids.**_

 _ **PM me if you have questions or something to talk about the fic**_

 _ **Have a happy 4th! and till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Class is in Session!

_**Disclaimer:Mario belongs to Nintendo. all OC's belong to their creators.**_

 _ **OC Roster:**_

 _ **JustTheClassicalGirl- Alina Citrine Verdue and Gary Goombly Royals**_

 _ **MarioTales1995- Shannon Carter**_

 _ **NyanFan- S-boo-ker Haunt Ghost AKA Spook**_

 _ **POMForever- Kali Dulal**_

 _ **BoundlessRenegade- Abigail Jones**_

 _ **Me- Wolfe Hane, Imari Hanzou,and Kyros Krow**_

 _ **Thank you all so much!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

It was that time of the year for SuperStar Academy as they open the gates for a brand new school year,buses and cars were pulling in and hordes of students ,new and old alike, were walking- or flying if they had wings or could float- along the stone path leading up to the school entrance.

and unbeknownst to the newbies out there, this was going to a rather..interesting school year.

* * *

"Can you believe it?! we're actually here! we finally made it!" Mario Mario excitedly exclaimed as he stepped off the bus,followed shortly by his twin brother, reason for his excitement? because after so long, he finally gets to attend his dream school- the legendary SuperStar Academy! "I mean,it's pretty awesome right?!"

Now here's a quick description of the Mario Twins. Mario, despite being the oldest, was quite short compared to his brother. it wasn't uncommon for people to mistake him as the younger twin due to his height. he was also a bit chubby, but still rather athletic. somehow. Luigi was tall and thin and while he was no pushover, he certainly wasn't as athletic as his brother. both shared brown hair and bright blue eyes .both wore caps of their signature color and letter- a red cap with an 'M' for Mario and a green cap with an 'L' for Luigi. their most significant difference was their personalities. while Mario was the boisterous and brave hero wannabe , Luigi was the studious and cowardly worrywart.

Even their clothes showed their differences. Mario wore a plain red t shirt and jeans. Luigi wore a green sweater vest over a white shirt with a red tie and brown dress pants. he even had a brown satchel around his waist.. while Mario dressed in what an actual teenager would wear,Luigi looked like he was about to go to work in the office.

Luigi looked rather nervously over at the crowd of people surrounding them as they walked and clutched his satchel. "Y-yeah,its pretty amazing..but.. what if we get bullied again? like last year?" the younger twin shuddered as he thought back of middle school. back then they were brutally bullied- Luigi for being a coward and because his fear of ghost, and Mario for his height and his antic about being a hero. but unlike him, Mario took it all in stride.

In fact,he just smiled and gave his brother a reassuring hand on the shoulder."Don't worry,bro. if anyone tries to mess with my lil' bro,they gotta go through me first..the one and only Super Mario!"

Luigi groaned as Mario struck a heroic pose- or at least, what he thought was cool. it really just made him look like a fool. Luigi's groan deepened when he saw people were looking at Mario like he was crazy or something. it deepened again when some actually took out their phone to snap a picture.

"Bro. please. no. stop."

"Wha-why? a hero always has to have an awesome pose!"

'Mario, we haven't even been to class yet and your already embarrassing yourself!"

"Ah, Weegee, don't be like that!"

"...Let's just get to class..I am already regretting asking to be in the same homeroom.. and its not even lunch!"

* * *

"Hmm..I think I'm lost.."

Peach Toadstool looked around nervously. the corridor was crowded, full of students trying to find their classes. much like young Peach. _'Remind me- why did I agreed to this_ again?' she thought _'Oh yeah, because I begged Father..I just had to go to a school for once in my life, huh?'_

Peach was the definition of pretty. she looked as lovely as a porcelain doll, with long soft blonde hair and bright sapphires for eyes. and her heart was a golden as her hair, as she was known for her kindness back home. she was the picture of grace as well. but around kids her age? she had no experience and was awkward, as she had been taught by tutors far older then herself. her parents hoped attending a real school would help her connect with others. she wore a light pink casual dress and black pumps with bows. on top of her head was a golden crown, signifying her royal statues

she sighed, lowering her gaze towards her feet. _'Okay..here I go.. ask the first person you see!'_ taking a deep breath, she looked up and her eyes landed on a girl who wore a crown similar to hers. the girl had shoulder length reddish brown hair and blue eyes. she wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. she looked rather bored as she walked through the crowd.

 _'Okay,lets do this! don't screw up!'_ she walked towards the girl and called out "Um, excuse me!". the girl looked at her with wide eyes, obviously not expecting anyone to come talking to still she replied,"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you know where room 101 is?I'm a bit lost" . at this, the girl grinned,"Oh yeah, I know where it is! I was heading there too." she blinked, "Really?" _'How lucky can you get?'_

"Yeah! follow me. by the way, I'm Daisy."Daisy said , holding out her hand. Peach took it. "I'm Peach..this is sorta my first time going to a ..real school."she felt a little embarrassed to even say it. the girl looked at her with wide eyes."No way! you mean you've never been to school before? lucky..it sucks sometimes."

"Yeah..I guess..I just wanted to like..try it out,I guess.." Peach said, with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah,I could understand .I did the same thing,except I was twelve. I learnt that middle school sucks. but Dad said I had to keep going since I begged so much to go and he insisted I go to this school. its not even close to Sarasaland. hmm, I guess I'll have to give you the ropes of school , newbie. come on, don't wanna be late for your first day!"

As Peach followed Daisy, the only thing she thought was _'I-I think I made a friend? maybe? somehow? I...guess I did a good job then!..ok, now I just have to survive the next eight hours..'_

* * *

"Hurry! We gotta hurry!"

Once again,Mario was making a rather strange first impression as he ran through the halls, dragging poor Luigi by the arm.

"M -mario! why are we running?! class doesn't start for another seven minutes!"Luigi spluttered, obviously not liking this. I mean..who would?

"No time!just run!run!" was Mario's inwardly groaned as they continued to run. _'Mama mia, Mario...school hasn't even started and we're already doing this? can this get worst?'_

The answer was yes. simply because this is a highschool story and if anything could go wrong in a highschool story, trust me..it will!

This came in the form of Mario running into someone and crashing into his brother. both bros fell on the ground,Mario landing on top of Luigi. the taller twin let out a cry of pain, while Mario grunts in surprise.

"Oi! watch where ya goin',punks!" a dragon koopa, the guy they ran into, growled down at had a distinct brooklyn accent.

Mario sat up and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness."Whoa..sorry. didn't mean for that to happen." he sheepishly apologized. he was completely ignoring the fact he just crashed and burned, and was sitting on the ground in his dazed brother's also ignores the fact people looked at him weird and one koopa girl snapped a photo of them.

The koopa huffed in annoyance, his red rimmed sunglasses glowering at the human, before he turned his shell towards them."Just watch where ya goin',pipsqueak."he growled and walked off.

"...Did he just call me 'Pipsqueak'?..lame.." Mario shook his head. Luigi groaned, sitting up now."mama mia...what happened?"

"Well..oh..OH!" Mario went wide eyed in remembrance."WE GOTTA GO!IT MIGHT BE TAKEN!" Mario grabbed his still dazed twin by the arm and once again began to run.

* * *

Class 108( AKA home room).

The room was somewhat full of quite a few students already in class. the interesting ones consisted of seven Dragon koopas in various places ( Though the tall one with green hair and the tiny one were seated next to each other and talked animatedly),a girl in blue reading a large book,a trio of koopas(one boy in a blue hoodie,the girl with a ponytail, and the second boy with red armbands), a goomba in a hardhat ,two wolf girls sitting together ( The blue haired one chatting and giggling, while the silver haired one only half listened and half wished she wasn't here), a bird girl known as a Sister of Flight who looked pretty exotic, a shadow with a red witch hat that looked very timid,and a parakoopa with black wings who looked like he hated life.

Daisy and Peach just walked in the room, the burnette explaining the blond what exactly was the 'horror' that was known as a public restroom. Peach looked horrified. and as for the twins...

"Ah! I can't believe this spot wasn't taken..well good for me!" Mario sighed happily as he sat down at an empty 's eye twitched."..You had us run through the school..for a _seat_?"

"Not just any seat..The Hero's Seat!"

"...What?"

"You know, the heroes seat!the spot by the window with a beautiful view?" Mario gestured to the window next to him, which gave a lovely view of the flourishing courtyard garden below.

"Everyone knows who the hero is if he seats closest to the window! double points if he daydreams for no reason!its hero 101,bro!"

...

Luigi groans exasperatedly , covering his face with his hand. This, he decided, was gonna be another LONG year...

Nearby, Daisy chuckled, having to be watching the two. she turned to Peach,"Where'd they find these guys?" she chuckled again.

Peach shrugged uncertainly and than inwardly grimaced. her mother would faint on spot if she saw her daughter do something so..casual. royalty do not shrug.

"I mean..I'm sure their nice.." she said as they sat at a pair of desk in the middle. Daisy grinned," i don't know why..but I think things are gonna get way interesting .."

Peach didn't know why either, but she was certain that things wouldn't be a smooth as she thought they'd be..

* * *

 _ **Hello, everyone! its Neo here and its finally time for Super Mario Academy to get started!**_

 _ **Man, I really wanted to update two weeks earlier..but writers block..ugh! I hate it so much!**_

 _ **Besides that little mess ,I'm excited to finally get things up and ready! cause I got things planed!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like the personalities I gave the Mario Bros and the Princesses..there honestly wasn't much to work with, other then Luigi...so I had to improvise. Mario is the hero wannnabe who tries his hardest to complete his dreams of being a hero, even at the expense and embarrassment of himself and his brother. Luigi is the timid, yet serious brother to Mario's foolish one. Peach is somewhat socially awkward and strives to fit in with kids her age. and Daisy..well Daisy still is a tomboy, but I imagined her as the cool big sis to Peach.**_

 ** _I'll try to update before school begins but even then I got LOTS to do..and speaking of school, any of you guys still in school? if so what grade are you gonna be? I'm gonna be a Senior!_**

 ** _Any newcomers can send Ocs as well, I don't mind..alot of the ocs submitted are in higher grades..we got no seniors ocs...I mean i don't mind..but I would've like to write about hem.._**

 ** _Anyway Next Time: Mario and Co meet some new friends, and a rivalry is born during lunchtime. Ocs get introduced and friendships are made..._**

 ** _Until next time!_**

 ** _Ciao~!_**


	3. Meetings Galore

**_Disclaimer: Super Mario belongs to Nintendo. all ocs belong to their creators listed below._**

 ** _OC Roster:_**

 ** _(NEW!) SuperWolfieStar - Bella Garberobe Vlad_**

 ** _(NEW!)GoldenKnight8 - Anthony Mole and (apparently )Gary Goombly Royals_**

 ** _(NEW!)Anonymous Girl Gamer - Cindy and Opal Remy_**

 ** _(NEW!)Superstar Writer - Barbara Gomes, Theodore James, and Roger James_**

 ** _(NEW!) Doctor Wheel - Willis,Trinity,Ruth, and Jacquie Lythan_**

 ** _(NEW!)The Imprisoned of Hell - Aldia Morningstar_**

 ** _JustTheClassicalGirl- Alina Citrine Verdue_**

 ** _MarioTales1995 -Shannon Carter_**

 ** _NyanFan -S-boo-ker Haunt Ghost_**

 ** _POMForever- Kali Dulal_**

 ** _BoundlessRenegade -Abigail Jones_**

 ** _Me- Wolfe Hane , Imari Hanzou,and Kyros Krow_**

 ** _Thank you all._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _(WARNING: Minor Cursing)_**

* * *

After several rather painful seconds, Luigi sits down at the desk across from Mario's , his hands covering his face as he did.

 _'Why?just..why, bro?'_ he honestly asked himself this question everyday since they were young. what did he do to deserve this? _'I don't know how much else I can take today..'_ he thought with a tired sigh before he uncovered his face and choose to look around the classroom.

A few new people joined the class in the last few minutes - including few human girls ( two Luigi thought were definitely twins, given their identical appearances), two toads, and a..green dinosaur? okay that's weird but Luigi choose to ignore that. most of the others kept to themselves or their friends. although that one girl who had look at him like he was the biggest joke in the room made him uneasy. as did that big koopa with the sunglasses who practically screamed bully.

 _'Just need the boring teacher and poor classroom conditions and this will be just like middle school. and speaking of teachers,'_ Luigi turned to look at the empty teachers desk in front of the class, _'where_ _is ours?'_

"TALLY HOOOOOO -GUH!"

Mario let out a surprised shout when something crashed the window right next to him. it was so loud that everyone looked over- even the big and burly koopa with a motor mouth who currently being three seconds away from having sunglasses koopa pound his face in was quiet.

"...What the eff just happened?" Daisy asked in confusion as she stood up."..I have no clue." the cyan haired koopa muttered. he looked just just as shocked and confused as everyone else.

Mario glanced out the window."Uh, it some dude..I think he's dead.." he said.

"He's DEAD?!" the koopa in a blue hoodie yelled in shock, eyes widen as he paled. Peach gasped, covering her mouth in horror. she looked over at the Daisy wide eyed, "You never said anyone died!"

"Sweet! are there any bones sticking out? I call dibs!" the tall koopa with green hair crackled excitedly. the shadow girl next to him stared in shock - which was hard to tell considering her hair covered her eyes - and she proceed to scoot her chair a bit away from him.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure he's dead..he's falling down a pretty big tree..its kinda funny actually.!" Mario said from the window. Daisy hurried out the window , she let out a whistle upon the sight ,"Man..thats crazy..he's still going too!" by now, everyone else had joined them by the window.

"How the -?"

"How is zat tree so tall? we're one story up!"

"It's probably just for comedic effect."

"My Grambi.."

"HAHAHAHA-!"

"Did you see where he landed?

"I think it was in one of those bushes down there."

"Geez, talk about poor luck."

"-HAAHHAHHHAA-"

"You see dat? dat some crazy shit."

"Agreed"

"I don't see any BLOOD!"

"This is,like, TOTALLY going on Shroomtube!"

"I hope that poor man is okay.."

"I just wonder who the weirdo was."

"TALLY HO!" everyone turned to the doorway. standing there was a koopa with a camo green shell, a tan colored hat, and a mustache right above his beak. he also had various scratches and bruises on his person, as well a tree branch was sticking from his hat.

"Good morning, young ones! ", he greeted without a care of his appearance, "pleased to see you all looking so bright eyed on our first day! "

"This guy's our teacher?" the silver haired wolf girl whispered in shock.

"We are so doomed." the blue haired koopa muttered, covering his face in his claws.

"Though I would prefer if you all would proceed to sit so we can start ! hurry now, young ones!"

* * *

"I suppose I shall introduce myself. I am Professor Kolorado- NOT Mister! you shall only call me Professor!" Kolorado stood in front of his desk, looking out into the class. he seemed to ignore the branch in his hat.

"I will be your homeroom as well as your history teacher. to be honest, I never taught highschool student. or anyone for that matter." he said."Wait, you have never taught anyone..but your teaching highschool ?" the blue haired koopa asked.

"Yes! they were just offering a job and I needed the money because the people funding my expeditions cut me." Kolorado replied honestly.

"Why'd they cut you off?" the cyan haired koopa asked."Oh I was because some incident involving me accidentally setting the boss's house or something like that. it was a really crazy party and my aim was off. how was I suppose to know Ted set the tennis balls on fire?but that's not important." he said in a rather nonchalant tone, as if taking about the weather.

"Oh dear.." Peach and a blonde human girl in blue whispered under their breaths.

"Let's carry on with roll shall we? Hmm..Bella Garberobe Vald?"

"Here." A human girl raised her hand. she had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and apricot skin. she wore a White white tulle ballet pleated circle a line flare full knee length midi skirt, ,a red shirt, a red bow, a light blue jean jacket that have a red rose on the back, and a black flat ballet shoes. she had a confidant aura that said she could do anything herself.

"Lovely. Cindy and Opal Remy?"

"We're here!" the two twin girls said in perfect unison. both twins had black bobbed hair with fringes, big black eyes, and were tanned and petite. they even dressed the same! they both wore knee length dresses. however, they did have a difference : Cindy has her fringe flipped to the right and a mole on her right cheek, Opal has her fringe flipped to the left and a mole on her left cheek. the twins also had a french accent.

"Kali Dulal?"

"I am present." Kali was something most people in the class had never seen: she was a Sister of Flight. Kali has dark brown hair kept in a french braid, with dark tanned skin and dark hazel eyes that seemed to change color in the light. but the most exotic thing were her wings.

They were dark green or teal bird wings. gold,blue, and teal feathers covered her body except her hands,feet,and face. she wore a dark blue mekhela chador with a golden flying elephant pattern and gold flats.

"Ah, a Sister of Flight. haven't seen one in a few years. how are your adjusting to SuperStar?"

"It..a bit different. but I'm sure I'll get used to it." Kali replied.

"That's nice. Daisy Sarasa?"

"Yo." Daisy flashed a peace sign.

"Toad Fungi?"

"Present!

"Toadette Fungi?"

"Here!"

"Yosh.E. Yoshi?"

'Yoshi!"

"Oh, I'm doing wonderful! thank you for asking! uh, Rosalina Star?"

"I'm present."

"Koops Kooppington?"

"Uh, here.."

"Koopie Koo Von Koopstein?"

"Here!"

"Kooper Koopson?"

"Here! and can I ask, are THE Charles Kolorado? the archaelogist?" Kooper asked excitedly.

"Ha! the one and the same, my boy." Kolorado replied with a prideful grin

"Oh my Grambi! I'm your biggest fan! your my idol!"

"Why thank you my boy. moving on..Vivian Shades?"

"H-here.."

"Shades?..are you , by chance, related to Beldam Shades? the math teacher in Room 117?"

"Uh..yeah, she's my older sister.." Vivian replied ,timidly looking down at her gloved hands.

"Well I'll be..you certainly seem nicer then her. I pity anyone who gets her math class.. hmm,Goombella Gooms?"

"Present!"

"Ludwig Von Koopa?"

"I am believeing zis is a vaste of my time."Ludwig said, crossing his arms. he had a think german accent.

"Huh? yes, that's nice..Lemmy Koopa?"

"Hi!" Lemmy waved happily.

"Roy Koopa?"

Roy let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

'What a way with words. Iggy Koopa?

"Admiral Iggy reporting for duty, sir!" Iggy gave a salute with a crazed look in his eyes.

"..Okay than..Wendy. O. Koopa?"

"Like, here." Wendy gave an absentminded wave as she texted on her phone.

"Morton Koopa Junior?"

"I'm here! I'm Morton! though at times I feel like an..Andrew, or a Alex, or OH! or Leston! Leston sounds like a cool name ,right ? cause I think -" Roy held up his clutched fist, threatening pain. "I'll shut up!" Morton looked at his desk dejectedly.

"Thank you ,Roy. Larry Koopa?"

"Sup?" Larry gave a lazy wave.

"Imari Hanzou?"

"..Huh? oh!"Imari let out a giggle as she looked away from chatting with the silver haired girl, "I'm here!"

"Good. now, Si-"

"I'm here, I prefer to be called Wolfe, and if anyone messes with this girl -" Wolfe pointed at Imari, who was completely ignoring this and was humming to herself,"-I will hurt you. clear?" Wolfe gave everyone in the room a fierce glare, her crimson eyes giving it a much more scary effect. Many in the room shuddered.

"Well, um.." Kolorado gulped, "moving on..Peach Toadstool?"

"Um, here." Peach raised her hand slightly

"Kyros Krow?"

The paratroopa with black wings sighed tiredly before slightly raising his hand. "Here.." he called out in an emotionless voice. like, he had none at all. many around him looked at him strange.

"Okay..Luigi Mario?"

"Here." Luigi called out ,not having to say anything since this chapter started.

"and last ,Mario Mario?"

"And certainly not least!" Mario exclaimed .A few seat away,Larry stifled a chuckle. "Your first name is the same as your last name?wow, your parents must have _really_ loved you." commented sarcastically. Mario turned to give him an unamused look,"At least my parents didn't name me something as boring as Larry. oh, than again, it's probably perfect for you." he replied sourly before turning back to the front.

At that, Larry narrowed his eyes at Mario. but thankfully, he just huffed and stayed seated. he didn't need to get revenge. ..

...at least not yet.

* * *

"I never expected our teachers to be so...strange." Peach and Daisy were walking down a hallway towards the cafeteria. Peach decided officially decided this school was weird.

At least the teachers were. after Kolorado's ..failed entrance, they had a science teacher named Professor ("Not mister, professor!") who took an odd liking to the boy in the green hat ( _'I think his name was Luis or something?'_ she vaguely recalled) and seemed to have a hatred of ghost and other worldly beings in general. he spent the whole forty two minutes ranting about science, or ghost, or vacuums. she also noticed the poor boy in the green hat seemed utterly terrified at the mention of ghost.

Then they had math class with a relatively normal teacher, Nastasia. she was very serious, but she actually taught the class. and there was Mr. Bleck who was their English teacher. He liked to add creepy and only slightly evil laughter into his sentences, but he was a nice guy. plus, Peach heard his wife - the music teacher, Mrs. Timpani - was the nicest woman in the school, so he can't be all bad if she married him. and now it was lunch time.

"Yeah, but if if things weren't a little strange than what would the point be?" Daisy replied with a shrug.

"Normal?" Peach said in a questioning tone.

"Normals a bit too boring for my taste. so what classes do you have after lunch?"

"Oh, I have Music class than Gym and Drama."

"Aw, I guess your on your own for now. I got Gym,Art, Woodshop." Daisy replied. "Oh." Peach felt a little downhearted. she liked Daisy, really. she kept her cool and was really nice, _'After all, she did help my clueless butt..'_ she thought. Daisy seemed to notice her frown and gave the inexperienced princess a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. it's not like it's the end of the world just because we don't have the same classes. I mean, we just had four classes straight together."

"I know..it's just..i'm not very good with people..I mean, I know what to expect from older people..it's just everyone else I don't get.." Peach looked down at her shoes. she couldn't believe she was telling this to someone she just met, but she couldn't help it. she never had a chance to actually talk to someone about things that make her insecure. in her mother's own words: "A future queen should never feel uncertain. that's how bad choices are made."

"Aw,look. tons of people in this place have similar problems. your still gonna be my little protegee, but you can still try things on your own. we still hang in the morning right?"

"Well yes, but -"

"No buts! even if we're not in the same class, we're still friends right?" Peach looked up at her wide eyed. 'We..we're friends?" she asked rather shocked, "Like, hang out after school not only during school sort of friend?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I think your pretty cool, even if you got some problems. come on I'm starving!" she said before walking ahead.

Peach watched in stunned silence for moment before following. _'I actually made a friend. an actual genuine friend whose not letting me follow out of pity..is... will everything be so easy? '_

In the crowds of the hall, someone silently watched the young princess ...

* * *

Ah, the cafeteria.

The one place students can mingle without any schoolwork as they dine on ...somewhat questionable food.

Thankfully, SuperStar is no average school and as such serves food that is edible at least.(plus ,many kings and queens would have the school boards head if they even dare feed their children "uncultured slop" but you didn't hear it from me shhh...)

Why don't we see what the kids doing, huh?

Well, of the character met so far there's Koopie Koo chatting with a Pom Pom and Goombella, Cindy and Opal gazing at Luigi over at his table, Imari forcing Wolfe to sit with Kali ( who looked equally as uncomfortable as the silver haired girl), Vivian and Rosalina sitting by their lonesome, Bella, Peach, and Daisy just entering the lunch line ( which Peach didn't even need, as she brought a lunch box..but the poor girl just wanted to follow Daisy), Kyros looking apathetic as what appeared to be a boo possessed Dry Bone Skeleton pestered him. And the two toads and the koopalings no where to be seen..

"Ugh, that class was brutal.."

"Well, you did manage to get the meanest old teacher in the school."

"Just my luck..."

"Yoshi!"

"Oh thanks for the encouragement, Yosh...but that teacher is still horrible!"

The Mario twins were enjoying their lunch break , even sitting with some new friends. of their table , there was Kooper, Koops, and Yoshi from homeroom. as well as a new guy, an older human guy named Theodore James.

Theodore had spiky black hair and brown eyes. he wore white shirt, blue jeans, and white runners. Theodore and Luigi met by chance, as the 10th and 9th graders had to share some classes ( same with 12th and 11th graders) and they managed to end up in the same computer class. they managed to hit it off when the younger boy mentioned some good video game he had been playing recently.

"I'm sure she wasn't THAT bad." Kooper said, _"I mean,_ No one no one is just mean for no reason.

"Nope! she was straight up evil! I mean, who gives three pages of homework on the first day? it's criminal I tell you! CRIMINAL!" The oldest twin complained, slamming his fist on to the table. Luigi rolled his eyes at his twins overdramatic behavior ( or at least, what he sees as overdramatic). "Dude, it's stuff you can easily do with a calculator. I would know because we have the same math class ."

Mario turned to his brother with a pout. "Of course you'd say that! I mean, your a nerd! but I can't say the same thing for me."

"Don't call me a nerd.."

"but you are one. Nerdy Nerd who likes math and plays Brain Academy -"

"Hey, I like Brain Academy . It's wholesome fun."

"Only a NERD would say something like that! 'Wholesome fun'? how old even are you?"

"Ugh.."

Theodore frowned as he watched the twin's banter. he didn't particularly like Mario's rather...big personality that much.

"I still stand by what I said. No one can be so mean for no reason." Kooper replied.

"Dude, you don't even have her class." Mario said, looking away from a thoroughly annoyed Luigi to look at the bandana wearing Koopa.

" He will someday. trust me, most teachers here teach ALL grades. so if you don't have her this year, expect you to get her one day." Theodore said.

"Oh boy.." Koops muttered, looking rather worried.

"..Wait. you mean she could be my teacher next year? Well that's just -"

Mario's complaint was cut short by a ear piercing scream..

* * *

 **And...DONE! Thank Grambi!**

 **I want to sincerely apologize this took almost two months to come out. with school and applying for colleges and all that, my free time is very little as off now**

 **But here it is!..it's probably terrible, but I promise to try better!**

 **I also want to take time to discuss the arcs of the series. The arcs of SMA are split into seasons: FALL, WINTER, SPRING, and SUMMER. They do not directly correlate with real time, so while there may be a halloween chapter in the FALL arc and a christmas one in WINTER, they most likely wouldn't be uploaded around those holidays.**

 **And again, I really want to apologize to everyone. Updating may be sporadic in the next few months.**

 **Next Time: Mario gets into a fight , Peach may have gotten a stalker, The kids play dodgeball, and Daisy punches Luigi in the face.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Ciao~**


	4. Lunch Brawls and Many More Meetings!

**Disclaimer:** _ **Super Mario belongs to Nintendo and I'm just 18 year old with no life - I obviously don't own squat! These guys also don't belong to me!**_

 **OC Roster** :

 ** _(NEW)Nix Capelin (Ender NightBlade)_**

 ** _(NEW!)Shorro Quimbs (CatDragon123)_**

 ** _(NEW!)Landence Anderson(TheSmashBrosFan)_**

 ** _(NEW!)Mark Boom(Bluestripe115)_**

 ** _SuperWolfieStar - Bella Garberobe Vlad_**

 ** _GoldenKnight8 - Anthony Mole and Gary Goombly Royals_**

 ** _Anonymous Girl Gamer - Cindy and Opal Remy_**

 ** _Superstar Writer - Barbara Gomes, Theodore James, and Roger James_**

 ** _Doctor Wheel - Willis,Trinity,Ruth, and Jacquie Lythan_**

 ** _The Imprisoned of Hell - Aldia Morningstar and (NEW!)John Carver_**

 ** _JustTheClassicalGirl- Alina Citrine Verdue and (NEW!)Toadelynne Mush_**

 ** _Ariole195 -Shannon Carter and (NEW!)William Underhearth_**

 ** _NyanFan -S-boo-ker Haunt Ghost and (NEW!)_** ** _Cape Kozmos_**

 ** _POMForever- Kali Dulal_**

 ** _BoundlessRenegade -Abigail Jones_**

 ** _Me: Wolfe Hane, Imari Hanzou, and Kyros Krow_**

 ** _Thank you all and Enjoy~!_**

* * *

...

The once loud cafeteria filled with silence. I mean, who wouldn't ? That was a loud shriek.

Now over 200 teenagers were staring at the perpetrator.

Said person was covered in..something ( It looked like spaghetti but food in the Pipelands is weird, just take my word for it.)

Said person was glowering at someone on the ground with mortified rage.

The one who screamed was a Miss Wendy .

The one on the ground a fearful Princess Peach.

* * *

Peach wasn't even sure what exactly happened.

One minute she was following Daisy to a table , than she got lost in the sea of people , than WHAM!

Suddenly she's on the ground and her lunch was all over the very, VERY angry koopa girl glaring at her.

 _Great..just great.._

 _"_ Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh dear Grambi!" Peach exclaimed, standing up in shock.

"You..you!" Wendy growled, too angry to form coherent words. Behind her, her brothers all watched in surprise. well..most of them..

Larry doubled over, laughing his heart out. "That's a good look for ya, sis!" Wendy gave him a glare filled with fiery rage.

"Someone. Hit. Him!" She practically snarled through clutched teeth. Roy proceeded to smack his younger brother over the head.

 _WHACK!_

"OW!"

"Thank you, Roy."

"Tch. whatever.."

Wendy turned back to Peach, who flinched as that rage was directed at her.

"YOU! Why'd you have to be such a klutz and ruin my day? This was my favorite bow too!" Peach once again flinched at the girl's harsh yelling.

She had no idea what to do. She's never been yelled at like this before.

"I-I'm sorry.." she said in a low voiced, looking down at ground. Wendy scoffed, "Sorry is NOT gonna to save my bow,or even my shoes now is it?!"

"N-no, I suppose it wouldn't..but-"

"Do you realize how expensive these shoes are? I had to save up my allowance - which is only twelve cents every other week BTW - for seventeen months to afford designer shoes! Do you realize how much money that was?!"

"Twelve cents?What kind of allowance is twelve cents?" Someone sitting nearby - a girl dressed in a red windbreaker - commented before her sister - a girl with a purple windbreaker - and brother - an older boy in a blue one - shushed her. Behind them, a younger girl in a green one giggled silently.

"Uncle's a cheapsake." Morton answered.

"He rather not spend money on 'useless freeloading kids' " Larry added.

"I got just a penny once! Its my special penny!" Iggy giggled childishly.

"Oh!I got dollar before! It was from that board game thingy. You know that one where Larry always bankrupts us and we fight over who has be the shoe." Lemmy said, smiling bright .

"I hate that game."Roy growled under his breath.

"Only cause you keep losing." Larry smirked cockily.

"Do not make me hit you again." Roy now growled at his younger brother, who backed away slightly.

"OKAY OKAY! when vas this conversation about a crappy board?" Ludwig suddenly asked.

"Only crappy cause you suck.." Larry muttered under his breath in a sing song tone.

Ludwig glared harshly at him before sighing, proceeding to rub his temples.

"Vendy ,just..get it over with.."

The only girl scoffed. "Finally. You morons have to ruin everything with big fat mouth - especially you, Moron!" She gesture to Morton.

"Why thank you -did you just call me moro -?"

"ZIP!" Wendy snapped at him, before turning back to Peach. "Now..what am I gonna do to you? You did ruin my best bow AND these painfully expensive shoes."

"W-what? B-but I already apologized! I-i'll even pay for new shoes!" Peach's eyes widen. Was she going to beat her up? Where was Daisy?!

"My CHANCE! Worry no longer, fair maiden ! for I,CAPE KOZMOS, shall -ECK!" A..living starman with a cape suddenly shouted before being pulled down by a certain boo. Everyone else ignored the event.

"Cram it,Kozmos! I wanna see where this goes.." Sp-boo-ker grinned micheviously. Cape Kozmos looked at his friend incredouously.

"B-but, I am a hero and heroes save fair maidens.."

"But this would be more fun~"

"Y..yes, I suppose.."

Kyros sighed, hearing their conversation. It was already horribly annoying being around such annoying people - Why did he have to waste precious time listening to this loud mouth girl when he could be flying? It was already a pain when the living dead across from him was tugging at his wings, going on about how dark and scary they look, but this?

Like always, he decided that this was pain. But he'd have to suck it up anyway. He always did..

"Nope, your not anything!" Wolfe grabbed her cousin by the wrist and pulled her down "But, Vivi, that girl-"

"- Is about to get effed up in face and I don't need you getting effed up either. Your not really a fighter, Mar."

"But you are Vivi!"

"I can't fight today, we could get kicked out and you need this."

Kali watched the Lycan's apprehensively before looking worriedly at the girl. She wanted to help the girl, but not only was fighting against the rules on the first day, she also had the feeling it wouldn't be her place to do so.

"..N-no one helping that girl...should we do something?" Koops asked, feeling very uncertain.

"Dude. I was just in art with Wendy. She knocked a guy out with her easel for calling her shade of pink tacky. I ain't going up against that." Kooper replied honestly. Seriously, he saw it. It was both terrifying and awesome at the same time.

"W-what? How did she not get in trouble?"

"It's because her uncle." Theodore answered. "He's a pretty big deal out here and no one really wants to peeve him off."

The older boy crossed his arms, "I'm suprised what she's doing though. Fight's aren't allowed on the first day."

Hearing this ,Luigi turned to his brother. "You hear that,Mario? It's against the rules. So don't you dare go over there!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my back, bro." Mario replied, though he was looking at Peach with a..strange emotion in his eye.

Luigi sighed, crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression, "Honestly, bro, you've embarrassed yourself so much to day, I'm surprised you still want more." The younger twin sighed tiredly again, closing his eyes. "Now, our first day consists of you being WAY too much and me having to -"

'Uh,Luigi?" Kooper interuppted

"Yes,Kooper?"

"You do know he already left, right?"

Luigi looked to his left and to his surprise, Mario was gone.

"Dang it."

* * *

"So, Miss Nastasia,Jolene. how are the first years ?"

Walking though the empty hall was no other than headmaster of the school - An old wizard named Merlon. And his glorious mustache that mad bigger men weep.

"It seems good so far sir." A toad in a sharp red business suit and stylish glasses -This was the Vice Deputy Headmistress, Jolene. To her left, Nastasia nodded.

The old wizard nodded contently "Very good...so..his grandchildren are here as well.."

"So it seems.." Jolene noted grimmly, already tried of the idea of teaching one of HIS family, let alone two."It seems like every time a Mario comes to this school, they cause all sorts of trouble. Remember how he caused the UnderWhere to actually haunt the school? Or when that meteorite struck the school during his second year?"

"You know that was no way connected to Antonio Mario, Jo." Nastasia replied.

"The alien sure was.." The toad deadpanned.

"And speaking of Antonio's progeny, isn't Morton's grandchildren here too? The one's from his daughter?"

"Severa's children?"

"So we have another generation of Koopa's and Mario's in the same year. This will be an interesting four years." Melon chuckled.

"I hope their not as troublesome as the one before. Everyone who gets involved with a Mario and a Koopa always cause problems" Jolene slightly begged. Dealing with a Mario/Koopa rivalry for three generations now was starting to get taxing. Maybe this one will be more peaceful than it's predecessors?

"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Spoke too soon.

The three looked at each other incredulously before rushing to the Cafeteria. What they saw made both Jolene and Nastasia face palm and Merlon chuckle.

There stood Mario and Roy in the middle of wrestling, both struggling to pin each other down. Ludwig was trying pulling Mario off his brother, with little success and a murderous look in his eyes. And given the fact there were blue clumps of hair on the ground and he happened to be missing quite a bit, it was very easy to see why.

Nearby, both Wendy and Larry were cursing more than fourteen year olds should (in school at least) ,with the former with a bruise on her head and the latter with scratches definitely not from Mario - rather getting them from trying to be a 'good brother' and help his sister when the fight started (AKA Ludwig made him) as well, as a more than a few bruises that _were_ from Mario. Morton was holding his immediate older sister and immediate younger brother, looking confused at what to do.

And Lemmy and Iggy were with the crowd , chanting and cheering on.(Or recording for Shroomtube) In the background, Peach was being escorted out of the cafeteria by a confused Daisy, who was in bathroom and wondering what the eff happened. Following her were a bunch of people concerned for the blonde (Imari, Vivian, Toadette, Koopie Koo, and an older girl named Mona) and people who definitely didn't want to be part of this ( Wolfe, Rosalina, Goombella, Kyros, Bella, and various others we have yet to meet.)

"Fight! Fight!Fight!"

"THIS IS BEST FIRST DAY EVER!" The girl in red - Ruth "Red" Lythan shouted vigorously, enjoying the violence. Behind her, her twin and older brother sighed.

"HIT'EM AGAIN! IGGY WANTS TO SEE BLOOD!" Iggy crackled

Jolene sighed tiredly, "Interesting indeed..."

* * *

"It was big noses fault! He attacked us first!" Larry shouted,glaring daggers at Mario.

"You guys started it!" Mario repelled, glaring equally as hard back.

"Correction: She started it!" Ludwig gestured to his sister, who scoffed.

"And I wasn't going to beat her up! I was going to sue her!"

"For shoes?! who does that?"

"I like these shoes okay?"

"In the name of Grambi , will you all be quiet?!" Nastasia harshly scolded, fixing a glare at all of them.

Lunch had ended a few minutes ago, but the one human and four koopa's were sent straight to the Deputy Headmistress's office. Since Lemmy didn't really do anything, Morton actually kept two of the fighters back, and Iggy was clearly unhinged, they were exempted (Well, Iggy got warning but he ate it so...)

And why are they in her office rather than the Head master's you ask? Answer: It's getting redecorated.

Which is why they'll be getting scolded and glared at by the second in command and third in command. But there were two new people standing by Jolene.

Standing by her right was a human girl -at least a year older or two than them - with long,dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a red camisole under a beige bomber jacket and blue jeans,with a vintage red hat. She looked at them in concern.

To her left was a rather handsome young boy, older than the girl. He had fair skin and blonde hair that shined like a golden flame. He wore a white shirt and brown pants with white shoes. He also had a golden necklace and golden bracelets on his arms. His blood red eyes and powerful aura made the freshmen nervous. What exactly was this guy?

"I just vant to say, Ms. Jolene ..it IS big noses fault. I was not even participating in Vendy's petty little fights before he savagely ripped MY HAIR!" Ludwig glared heatedly at Mario.

"HEY!" Both Mario and Wendy yelled, for different reasons of course. "It's not my fault your giant rat's nest of a mane was in the way!" Mario scowled at him defiantly. His nose wasn't THAT big.

"Like,who are you calling petty, Rude-wig?!Didn't you try to suffocate him after the loss of your oh so precious hair?"

"Why am I even here?! I tried stopping HER when she was beating HIM up for stomping on her head! And both of them hit me!"Larry said

'' Suck it up you, big baby. You aren't twelve any more."

"How dare you compare my amazing, glorious hair to something so revolting ?!"

"Can and will, Toothy. In fact, it looks better now. you and your ugliness are now complete." Mario grinned cheekily as he watched Ludwig boil with rage.

"HOW DARE-"

"THE LADY SAID SHUT UP!" Roy growled at his siblings (and Mario), making them look at the very unamused Jolene and Nastasia. The girl frowned while the boy smirked in amusement.

"Now that your finally quiet..I don't care whose fault it is. On the first day, fighting is not allowed. Never." Jolene said

"And since all of you willingly participated in said fight, you have to be punished." Nastasia continued.

The toad turned to the boy and girl by her side, "In help of finding a suitable punishment, here to witness and discuss are the Student Council heads"

"Student Council President Aldia Morningstar." The boy,Aldia, bowed slightly - if not little mockingly, Mario though. He smiled coyly, definitely getting Wendy's undivided attention.

"Student Council Vice President Pauline Richards." Pauline gave the freshmen a tiny smile.

"I think..detention for the first week of school. You?" Jolene said.

"They did break rules, though given from what I saw, it was Red' s idea first so he should take the brunt of the punishment."Aldia said, glancing coldly at Mario who glared back.

"Did Miss Koopa not threaten Miss Toadstool? Mr. Mario was trying to defend her... just in the wrong manner." Pauline said

"While that is true, we still have rules to abide."Nastasia replied.

"While I understand, Ms. Nastasia, it is the first week of school and if they had detention the whole week, they would have a hard time finding classes afterwards. The first week is about getting used tp only that, but the two elder Mr. Koopa's got involved when they was attacked and the youngest was trying to make the fight stop, even with the cursing.." Pauline said.

"She is right, and Miss Toadstool wasn't physically harmed. Wary, but she's alright." Aldia said.

'True..so how about this, next week - three day's detention for Mr. Mario, Miss Koopa, and the two elder Mr. Koopa while the youngest Mr. Koopa gets one day as he was pulled into the fight. Agreed?"Jolene suggested.

"Agreed." The other three replied. The Deputy Headmistress looked over to the guilty party in question.

'Do you agree with these terms? Or shall we debate more on the subject?" Mario blinked. "Your asking us?" he asked.

"At SuperStar, we cherish the growth of independence in students. They all get a say and its why the people they chose and voted for - The Student Council President and his chosen Vice President - have a say in such matters as punishments." Pauline answered, smiling at the boy.

"So do you agree, Red, or will we be here all day?" Aldia said, staring at him with his bloody red eyes. Mario inwardly shuttered. He had the feeing Aldia didn't like him much. "Yeah, sure."

The others half heartedly replied, with Roy shrugging.

"Good..Now head back your Afternoon classes. You'll receive notice of your detention time in the next few days." Jolene said cooly. As they exited, Mario and Ludwig glared at each other, Wendy and Larry huffed, and Roy..Roy chose to stay silent.

After they left, the Deputy headmistress sighed tiredly. "Looks like it'll be an average Mario/ Koopa warzone until they graduate."

"A day we look forward to yet at the same time regret because we know another generation will hold up the torch." Nastasia gave her friend a smile.

"I hope I'm retire by than. I can't handle a fourth."

Pauline just glance worriedly at Aldia, who was smirking made her feel rather..uncomfortable.

 _'So Red actually showed up,huh?..just when I find a pure hearted little maiden..just have to keep him away from her..'_

* * *

SuperStar, like some schools, has multiple parts. Examples would be the Gym Building outside near the field and training grounds, the Art building where painting , drama, and dance classes took place,and the Workshop, where woodshop and tech would be.

After that disaster called lunch, Peach had headed off towards the Art Building,accompanied by Imari, Bella, Mona,and Rosalina.

She wasn't exactly friends with them, but Imari and Mona were pleasantly nice and the other two just happened to be heading for the same area so why not?

In the end, it was only Imari and Bella did she end up in the same class with, as both Rosalina and Mona had painting class. Though the older girl did wish her luck as the blonde entered the drama section -which also functioned as a playhouse. By Grambi she needed it.

Especially with this headache of a teacher.

"Good Afternoon,my darlings~!" the large purple wind spirit greeted her class with enthusiasm. "Oh, I see tons of new faces! You may call me , sweeties~! And for our first class we'll be watching a true spectacle of acting.."The Glorious Life of Madame Flurrie!" Several older students ( As Drama was a shared class) groaned.

 _'What?'_ Peach thought. She had NEVER heard of that movie or even this woman in all her life.

"Do we have to do this every year,Miss Flurrie?" The girl with a green windbreaker, Jacquie"Jackie" Lythan asked, rolling her eyes slightly. She was a human girl with an average build with wavy blonde hair and underneath her green windbreaker, she wore a red tank top,black jeans, and boots.

"If I have to watch this stupid movie again.."

"Why?Why?!"

"Miss Flurrie, we do watch this every year. Can we not enjoy something else?" The boy right next to Peach said. Peach glanced at him nervously.

"Oh, now, now, children! Another look at brilliance won't hurt you!"

"The fact it's boring as crap will..." a Dulighost muttered under his breath, multiple students muttering heatedly as well.

Leave it up to having the hammy teacher after such a long day. By this point, they just wanted to go home.

All the others seemed to agree. Glancing around the room she only knew about a half of them. There was Imari, Bella, Toad, that creepy jester boy from math class, Ludwig ,Lemmy, Wendy, and Morton.

But there were quite a bit she didn't know.

First , sitting in the front row, was a human girl who appeared to be sixteen. She was tall and pale with dark blue - nearly black - hair reaching her her waist and matching dark blue eyes framed by neat black glasses. She wore light blue sleeved sweater tucked under a pink skirt and an unbuttoned white vest with black buttons. She also had white socks that reach her ankles and pink flats. Hername was Alina Citrine Verdue.

And for some reason, Alina was glancing nervously - and a bit fearfully - at Jackie, who sat in the row behind her. Jackie chose to ignore that little tidbit.

Right next to Alina, was a toad girl who Peach thinks is her age. But you can't really tell with Toads.

The Toad girl looked a lot like Toadette from first period, except she wore yellow instead of pink. She wore a white sweater, yellow skirt,white ankle socks, yellow buckled shoes, and a yellow name is Toadelynne Mush.

A couple of rows above Peach (She sat in the third row) was a dragon koopa girl who looked a year older than her. She had straight ginger hair that went over her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She wore a purple crop top and a knee length matching skirt with brown ankle boots. This was Abigail Jones and she looked plenty annoyed about watching this boring film. She definitely remembered last year when she watched it and was bored to death.

"Next, I swear I'll drop this class if I have to watch this snorefest again." She muttered.

Finally, in the same row, was a human boy. He was pale and skinny, with neatly combed blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a white polo shirt with black dress pants and matching dress shoes. That was Landance "Lance" Anderson and he looked about the only older kid who looked like he was going to enjoy Flurrie's film.

So..um,when you think about, this class is mostly females..

Well that must be a bit awkward ..

Peach glanced nervously at Wendy, who seemed to ignoring her.

 _'What do you even do when you get nearly beaten up? do you apologize? I did ruin her things..but I did already say I was sorry? So how do i make it up to her?'_

She didn't like the idea of having someone hate her. That just meant things bad and the next three years being rough.

What could she do to her? What WAS she going to do to her? Will she get her parents on it too? Ah, Queen Toadstool is definitely not going to like the fact she caused trouble, that is if she did.

Her 'How do you get people to not hate you' lessons back home don't seem like they work much in school settings..

"So how do I make I better .." the blonde muttered under her breathe

"Excuse me, Princess?"

"Huh?" Peach looked up at Aldia, who was lookin dead at her.

"I just want to know if your okay now. I heard what happened during lunch."

"Oh.." Peach flushed a tiny bit in embarrassment "Yes. I'm fine, now. I had some people that helped.."

Aldia nodded approvingly "That's good to hear. SuperStar 's an..okay place. Fights such as that when people are just getting acquainted has no place in this establishment. I swear to you, all participates were punished for their blight against you."

"O-oh..okay.." Peach nervously replied, honestly unsure how to even react to that statement. How do you even try?

 _'Plus..wasn't that boy in red trying to protect me?'_ Peach thought, remembering a boy who jumped into the fray. Wasn't he in her homeroom? She'd have to remember to thank him.

For now, though, she just nodded and turned to watch the movie...and cringe at the heavily hammy acting.

She tried not to notice Aldia sometimes looking at her with an unknown emotion.

* * *

Now a little while later in the in the Gym Building ..

"Is this really the gym uniform?" Daisy questioned aloud as she entered the gym floor from the locker room.

"What's wrong with it?It's pretty normal looking." A Bo-Omb named Bombette asked, following her.

"Yeah. I guess was just expecting something more..shorter." She replied. It was a pretty average gym uniform. It consisted of a white shirt with sapphire blue trim and ruby red bike shorts. Since Bombette lacked..limbs for clothes, she didn't really change.

"And you were expecting that why?"

"I live in a giant desert."

"Point taken."

"Okay, maggots! Ye need to get over here now!" The Gym teacher, a man named O-Chunks called out. Some groaning, students went to gather around the teacher. One of these students was Luigi, who was sweating up at storm.

He hates gym. While Mario was the athletic one of the two, Luigi lacked most athletic skills and was mostly the studious one. Why, oh why, did he have to get gym for the last class of the day?

"Alright,maggots! Since today's be the first day, we'll be playing something fun!"

"Ugh, do we, have to?" a green girl named Mimi groaned. She much rather play on her phone or something than this.

"Yes, ye have to. The game we're playing is.."

 _'Please don't be dodgeball, please don't be dodgeball, be something I'm good at -like basketball! Lord Grambi please, for the love of Jaydes, let it be anything but dodgeball..'_ Luigi thought. Well, more like prayed. He remembered in middle school when they played that horrid game and Luigi would always be a target because apparently he was a 'teacher's pet'. he always ended up with a bruised face.

"..Dodgeball!" The teacher finished and Luigi's heart sank.

Apparently, Grambi didn't like people using his wife's name in vain.

"YES!" People like Daisy cheered, while some people either sighed tiredly or groaned.

"Yeah, I don't have arms, so I think I need to sit out.." Bombette said

"Dodgeball is one of the most cliche things I've heard in highschool..."Mimi said

"Who cares if it's cliche?It's fun!"

"Do we really gotta..?"

"Will there be captains?"

"Of course there's gonna be captains, ya lout! Now who wants to be captain?"

Immediately, Daisy raised her hand, grinning madly. Shortly afterwards, a boy raised his. "Great!.. What are your names?" O- Chunks asked, scratching his head. _'Did he not even check who's in the class?Aren't teacher's suppose to do that?'_ some of the kid's thought.

"Daisy Sarasa!" Daisy said

"Roger James." Roger replied. He was Theodore's younger brother and resembled his brother quite a bit. He had straight black and blue glasses over his eyes. Usually, he's be wearing a blue police suit, so you can tell what type of person he was :A justice seeker.

"Alright! Daisy, ye have red team! Roger, ye get blue team! each of ye get to pick yer teammates. afterwards the game begins."

"Who picks first?" Roger asked. "Uh..well Daisy raise her 'and first so she gets to go first."

"Oh ,that make's sense. Go ahead." Roger nodded to the red team captain, who grinned.

"Okay! I want.." Daisy glance over her classmates which the one's you know consist of : Bombette, Mimi, Luigi, Wolfe, Larry, Koops, Kooper, Yoshi, Iggy, Roy, Spook,and Toadette.

There was also a black haired girl named Ashley, the twins Cindy and Opal, Koopie Koo, and Kyros. There were new one's as well.

First there was an older human girl named Barbara Gomes. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face. Usually she's wear a red skirt, gray jacket, and black heels. The junior had a sweet smile, though she - along with the twins - were glancing at Luigi.

Said Mario Bro only had a feeling someone was watching him.

Next to Barbara was another older person - a young man named Willis Lythan. Willis had an athletic build and short black hair. He usually wore a blue wind breaker over a green shirt , blue jean shorts, and black boots. He had a steely look in his eyes.

Then there was a Shy Guy named Shorro Quimbs. Shorro wore the gym uniform shirt over his usual attire: A white Shy guy robe with a black belt and blue shoes.

Finally, there was a goomba named Gary Goombly Royals. He still wore his red robes with gold trim and black shoes, though his usual golden crown was gone. He was one of the one's dreading this, as usually HE ended up the ball.

In the end the teams were..

Red with Daisy as the Captain : Ashley, Wolfe, Roy, Koopie Koo, Toadette,Spook, Yoshi,Willis, and Kooper.

Blue with Roger as the Captain : Shorro, Luigi,Barbara, the twins, Kyros, Larry,Iggy, Mimi,and Koops

Boombette and Gary (much to the goomba prince's relief) were exempted for they have to way to play.

"Everyone ready?' O-Chunks asked and seeing the two captains nod, he proceeded knocked over a barrel of colorfulballs. "Than, GAME ON!"

"This'll be-" Cindy started, as she grabbed a blue ball

"-Fun? yes, you don't you think?" Opal finished, grabbing a red one.

"Very much." The other twin agreed before both ran out to the field

"Oh Mama mia.." Luigi gulped before following the team.

"GAH!"Mimi was the first person to throw a ball and threw it straight at Willis, who dodged and caught it with ease.

"Nice try!" Daisy smugly teased.

"MIMI! Ye be out!" O-Chunks called out.

Mimi shrugged, "Oh well, I tried." she stated before walking back to the bench and pulling out her phone. They didn't say she had to try HARD.

 _'I don't think she even tried..'_ Luigi thought when Barbara yelled ,"Hey! Look out!"

The younger Mario twin yelped as he ran away from a barrage of balls.

"So that's how you wanna play? Well this is war! Let's give'em all we got!" Roger shouted,

"Oh yeah? Well let see 'bout that?" Daisy grinned

"I wanna go home..." Luigi muttered.

It was a battle field of balls. The Great Dodgeball War, with both sides not wanting to back down.

The first person one the red side out was Koopie Koo - who Koops had unintentionally taken out to his horror. The poor Koopa Troopa looked ready to pass out when the girl had given him a surprised look before huffing and joining Mimi on the bench.

That moment cost him when Roy took advantage of the his paralysis and smacked his right in the beck with a red ball. So now he joins the two girls, with Koopie looking a bit upset and him looking anywhere but her direction.

One of the twins, Opal, was bending down to reach for a new ball when Roy struck her in the back. The girl looked up in shock ,"Hey! You can't do that!" she complained. "There ain't no rules against it. so your out." Roy said, grinning.

"He's not wrong. Ye be out ,Cindy."

"I'm Opal."

"I'm Cindy!" Cindy said, pretty upset her sister was out already.

"Really? My bad: Ye be out, Opal."

Opal pouted in anger before stomping off to the bench. Cindy frowned, her heart just not in it to play any longer since her dear sister was out. Which is why Wolfe so easily took her out shortly followed by Iggy- who was manically throwing multiple balls everywhere while laughing - getting Kooper.

"Aw man.." Kooper groaned as he trudged towards the bench and sitting right next to Koopie Koo, making the girl smile and Koops flinch.

To be honest, Daisy and Roy are terrifying combo. Daisy has the speed, while Roy has the brute strength. NEVER AGAIN let these two on the same team.

You will probably lost. Very badly.

Now on the bench was Ashley and Wolfe - both taken out by Larry for catching their balls by chance. (Which is probably why the Lycan was glaring so harshly at him), Barbara who was out by Daisy, Shorro who was out by Roy( Which explains why he was clutching his bruising stomach),Willis whose ball was caught by Wolfe before she was taken out, Spook who got tired and willingly took a ball from Daisy, Toadette got knocked out by Roger, Kyros who gave up (Said this was a waste of flying time),Iggy taken by Roy, Larry taken by Roy, and finally..both Roy and Roger who took each other out.."

So..who does that leave..?

"Go for it, Luigi!" Roger cheered on for his green teammate.

"Come on, Daisy!"Bombette cheered.

"I know you can do it!"

"Go for it!" The twins cheered

"Good Grambi, KNOCK THE LOSER OUT ALREADY!" Roy shouted

"I'M TRYING!He keeps dodging!" Daisy yelled back, throwing another to her frustration, he just ran out the way.

Luigi didn't know why or how he was the last one, but Grambi must be taking his revenge.

All he could was keep running out of the way, which helps that he was pretty fast. You needed to be fast when bullies chase you or you have a brother who takes most of the food at dinner.

"..I'm bored.." Cindy started

"..Will he just throw one soon?" Opal finished.

"I ..don't know.." Larry said.

"Luigi! You actually need to hit her or catch the ball for the game to end!" Barbara said.

"B-but I'm not a good throw...or catch.."

"Ugh, what a useless waste of time.." Kyros muttered, wincing as Spook pulled on his feathers.

"I kinda agree with the emo. Even I'm bored of this.." Mimi said, making Kyros glare at her before wincing again. His glare turned to Spook. "Will you ever stop that?"

"Nope!" Spook replied, "Your wings are all dark and scary~!"

"JUST THROW A BALL! IGGY WANTS TOGO HOME SOON!" Iggy shouted, grinning manically.

"Iggy did take your meds at all today?" Larry asked his older brother.

"NOPE!"

"Ugh, but seriously! throw a ball so this can end!" Mimi said and everyone voiced their agreement.

Luigi gulped at their complaints. It was true. He was tired and Daisy was annoyed. Someone had to end the game.

Reluctantly, he reached down for a ball.

"Finally!" Daisy yelled, clutching her blue ball in annoyance.

"Oh thank Grambi."

"Good ! End this game, Weegee!"

"We believe in you!"

"Just catch it, Daisy!"

Luigi trembled as he held his red ball. _'Either Daisy catches it or I by chance hit her..yeah, like that could ever happen..But what if I miss? Will they all laugh at me? What do I do than? Will I get bullied? and I can't exactly hit a girl! Than again, Roy hit a lot of girls and even Koops took out Koopie Koo. Though that might have been an accident. But what if-'_

"DUDE LOOK OUT!" Kooper yelled suddenly, breaking the green Mario out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Luigi blinked ,looking at the yelling crowd before looking at Daisy.

All he saw was a flash of blue before Luigi found his world turned dark

* * *

...

"I swear if you laugh, I'll gut you." Luigi seethed. Mario snickers leaked out and before he knew it, the elder twin bursted out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"You..HAHAHA..you..look like you ran into a gate!" He managed to say before laughing even more. Luigi growled, wincing at bit due to his face starting to bruise. The entire face of the younger twin had a ball imprint due to Daisy accidentally throwing the ball too hard. The desert princess apologized but Luigi was in too much pain to care.

"First day of highschool..RUINED! First, you embarrassed us in front of our homeroom. Than you start a fight and get detention. Now I embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of strangers - including two of the people you fought with AND that girl who looked at me like I was the biggest joke ever!"Luigi sighed looking down, 'This is going to be worst than middle school.." he said sullenly.

Mario ceased his laughter after a moment, and reassuringly patted his little brother on the back. "Aw, it's not so bad ,Weegee. Sure, you went and kissed a ball, but it'll get all better! I'm sure of it! It's just been one day! We still got an entire year to make it up for!" he said.

"..Yeah..I guess your right..it IS just one day..even though it left a big impression.." Luigi moped. Mario scoffed, "Stop being such a downer, bro. It's depressing."

"Uh, excuse me.." A soft voice called out from behind them.

Both bros glanced over their shoulder's to see Peach timidly approach them. Mario's eyes widen as he turned around fully, "It's you.."

Peach flushed nervously before she looked at Mario, "Your the boy who tried to save me during lunch today, right?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! That was me! Are you okay now?" Mario replied, looking at the girl in concern.

Peach shook her head, "Oh I'm fine! thank you for asking. I just wanted to thank you ..for..trying to help me.." she nervously said,hoping he wouldn't be mad. He did get in trouble for her.

"No problem,a hero always defends those in need!" Mario smirked proudly.

Peach smiled a bit, "Even so, I just wanted to .So thank you very much, Mr.."

"Mario!Mario Mario!" Mario held out his hand. Peach smile widen before shaking his hand "Peach Toadstool." She replied.

As soon as it was over, Peach quickly retracted her hand, her smile growing more timid."S-so..um..see you tomorrow!" she said, before quickly walking away . She disappered into the crowd.

Luigi glance back and froth between his brother and the direction the blonde went in before settling his glance at his brother.

"What even was that?" He asked. Mario glanced at his hand and smiled. Her hand was really soft.

"I think..I just made a friend."

* * *

 **And that wraps up the intro chapters!**

 **Hey, everybody! Had a good winter break? I got a switch and had my birthday so..pretty good! We also got a whole week off due to snow, which is just crazy! Thankfully, it gave me time to work on SMA and to think of something else I wanna work on besides this. It will be a pokemon fanfic based of the Mystery Dungeon series and will have a SYOC. So look out for that!**

 **As for SMA, we enter the FALL Arc, which is mainly slice of life, world building, and character interactions. Think of it like Digimon Tamer - A slow beginning but worth it in the end (Maybe..) We also hear about a genetic rivalry between Koopas and Marios, dating back to their grandparents. This is partially based off my headcannon the koopalings are Bowser's niece and nephew's rather than his children, since I remember hearing Bowser having a sister in one of the comics, so I thought why not. So in this world, the koopalings' are Bowser's twin sister Severa's children , making them related to this Morton Koopa. And Mario and Luigi are grandchildren to this Antonio Mario.**

 **Next Chapter: A timeskip, and the kiddos learn more about elements, leading to the first field lesson. In which Roy pisses off his Team Captain, Alina leads her team into a tar pit, and a boo is having way too much fun messing with everyone.**

 **Till next time~!**


End file.
